


More Than A Good Man

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, fatphobia, mentions of Micah Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: Written for a tumblr request:If you're comfortable with it: maybe a plus size female reader x Arthur Morgan, where she comes from a good family but has never been appreciated and seen as a difficult daughter to marry off. She and Arthur help each other with their own insecurities and he's a sweet gentleman to her.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	More Than A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my writing check out my tumblr! I usually only post requests there, but this one ended up being longer than I thought and I wanted to share it here as well. My requests are open and I'm willing to write for any fandom that I have posted for here, or you can check out my [masterpost](https://ratonnhhaketon.tumblr.com/post/624734278536806400/masterpost) over on my tumblr.

Y/N came from a nice family. Good money, good land, good reputation. Never wanted for really anything, expect one: for her parents to approve of and appreciate her and not just focus on her weight. Growing up there were always girls her parents felt the need to compare her to. 

“Why aren’t you as skinny as her? Don’t you think you should try to look like her to get a man? She’s so pretty, I bet she’ll get a husband soon.” These were just some of the words etched into her brain, the stinging phrases every adult would say to her to make her feel worse about herself. Any attempt to marry her to a promising young man was in vain, as something always ended up making them say no. And thus, resulted in more of her parents blaming her “unfavorable” appearance on the failed engagement. 

No matter how hard she tried to be more pretty, or more skinny, or just more  _ acceptable _ in her parents’ eyes, the less she was happy with herself. 

That was, until she joined the gang.

The last time her old life had crossed her mind was when everyone was huddled into a tiny hut in Colter, trying to figure out what they would do to stay alive. Davey was freshly dead, his body barely clinging to the last few tendrils of warmth it still had. She missed the warmth and security of her parents’ estate. The soft blankets and fireplaces in almost every room. She missed the atmosphere, but certainly not the people dwelling within. 

But the gang was her home now, her new family. If it wasn’t for the gang, she never would have met Arthur. 

_ Arthur. _

He was her rock. The one she loved more than anything, the one who would be there for her through any emotion regardless of how intense. And now was one of those times. 

Recently Micah had been constantly poking fun at her for absolutely any reason, big or small. She had learned to brush off his comments, but lately some of them had been getting to her.  _ Specifically _ the ones about her weight. 

So now she Y/N sat on a rock by the edge of camp, overlooking the edge of Flat Iron Lake. Micah’s words echoed in her mind as she sat deep in thought, not even paying attention to the setting sun like she did every other night. She had not even realized she started crying until tears had landed on her hands nervously picking at each other in her lap. Soon the tears fell freely and she didn’t care who noticed. 

Before long she was sobbing, a hand clasped over her mouth and her cries shaking her body. She felt hopeless, scared, even alone. 

That is, until Arthur had approached her form and immediately sat beside her. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, to which she jumped in surprise before realizing who it was and relaxing, and he pulled her onto his lap. He rested his chin atop her head and spoke in a low voice, “Darlin’, you alright? D’ya wanna talk about it?” 

She buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply in an attempt to try and stop the tears. “Mi-Micah..” was all she could choke out between sobs. Although learning that the bastard of a man mistreated his sweetheart was enough to make his vision run red, he rubbed his hand in comforting circles circles across her back to calm both of them down. He could make Micah pay for his actions later- right now his only priority was making sure his girl was taken care of.

The two sat like that for a few minutes as Y/N calmed down until the only noise between them was quiet sniffles and hiccups.

“Y/N,” Arthur said in a low voice, a hand coming up to cup her cheek lovingly. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded slowly. “Yeah,” she said with a hiccup, wiping her running nose on the back of her sleeve. “I know you always tell me to ignore those comments and that he’s only trying to get a rise out of me, but today I just.. couldn’t. I..I just-“ she felt tears well up behind her eyes and she hastily blinked them back before they could fall. “It’s hard sometimes. He just reminds me of how I could never live up to my family’s expectations about my appearance.” 

Her eyes drifted down to her hands and she bit her quivering lip out of nervousness, but both of Arthur’s hands had cupped her cheeks. He gently tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear, before speaking, “Y/F/N Y/L/N, I love you so much. And I know you know that, but you also need to know that the only expectations that matter are your own. I will always be with you no matter what happens, and you can forget about your god-forsaken family and their horrible opinions on you. I love every single inch of you. And I’ll admit I still don’t know why you chose a big dumb oaf like myself, but I wake up every day grateful that you did and that I can call you mine.” His lips upturned into a smile before he spoke up again, "There's just more of you for me to love than the average woman, and I wouldn't change that for the world."

She looked at him for a moment, taking in how sincere his words were, before reaching up to grab his shirt collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync, their bodies in perfect harmony as if they were one entity. 

When they both pulled back for air, Y/N was the first to speak. “Arthur Morgan.. I know you don’t see yourself the same way I do, but you are not some ‘big dumb oaf,’ you’re the man I fell in love with. You do so much for me and everyone in camp and we definitely would not be where we are right now without you.” As she spoke, his hands dropped from her face to her hips, with his thumbs rubbing tiny circles into the soft material of her skirt. Her head slightly tilted to the side with a sad smile on her lips. “It makes me sad that you don’t see how important you are to everyone in the gang, especially me. You’re handsome, and strong, and the kindest soul I’ve ever met.” He opened his mouth to retaliate, to which she immediately raised a finger to his lips and shushed him. “I know, I know- ‘I ain’t a good man’. I’m not saying you have to be. I know you’ve killed and robbed people, but all of us have. You don’t hurt those that haven’t hurt others, and you help those that have been hurt.” She paused for a moment to grab one of his hands and intertwine their fingers. “Especially me.” 

He felt his own tears prick at the corners of his eyes at her heartfelt words. Arthur stared at her features, admiring how they glowed from the moonlight slowly creeping into the night sky above them. She looked ethereal, like a goddess, and he was thankful to whatever higher being decided he was lucky enough to have met her. “I love you, Y/N.” 

She smiled at him sweetly. “I love you too, Arthur. So much.” She glanced at the sky above them before looking back at him, not even noticing until now that night had fallen around them. “It’s getting late. Could we go to bed?” 

Arthur didn't answer, he just simply slid an arm behind her knees and stood in one fluid motion, earning a surprised squeal from the woman in his arms. He walked back into camp, not paying any attention to the sly looks and low whistles from John and Javier by the campfire. He brought Y/N into their shared tent and set her down on the cot before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Getcha ‘self ready for bed. I’ll be back in a minute, darlin’.” She watched as he pushed his sleeves up above his elbows and walked confidently out of the tent before hearing “MICHA BELL, where the  _ fuck _ are you hidin’!” being roared across camp. 


End file.
